


A Superior Dog

by lferion



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Brough Superior, Childhood Dreams, Community: fan_flashworks, Dogs, Drabble, Gen, Motorcycles, Other People's Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Beatrice Wilson and a childhood dream realized





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Brief History of the Patronage of Beatie Wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885887) by [AlexElizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexElizabeth/pseuds/AlexElizabeth). 



> Thanks go to AlexElizabeth, for writing [A Brief History of the Patronage of Beatie Wilson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885887) for Yuletide this year, and turlough for recommending it.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/593545.html) on fan flashworks for the prompt 'Dog.'

* * *

It was a dog of a motorcycle; the fellow selling it said disparagingly. It managed to be lean and rangy and at the same time adjectives like ‘hulk’ and ‘brute’ came to mind. Perhaps that was due to the battered appearance, chipped paint, flaking leather and rusting chrome. But the engine growled a low, loud, enthusiastic note, and the frame was sturdy and straight. Nothing wrong with it a little oil and attention wouldn't fix.

Beatie Wilson loved it the moment she set eyes on it, and knew it for hers. Her good dog, racing with her to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Beatrice and her sister Carola show up very briefly in "Gaudy Night", as quite young children. But even then, 'Beatie' knew she wanted a motorcycle. The one pictured (and the one I imagine her getting) is a [Brough Superior](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brough_Superior). I can only assume that the person she got it from had no real idea what it was.


End file.
